Seeing
by Shera Crawler 007
Summary: SLASH (meaning boys lovin boys) do not read if you don't like. Just a kiss though. This is a short story. Bri goes to find Dom sometime after the movie ends


Warnings and such: It's slash. That means guys in relationships with guys. So don't read if you dont' liek that sort of thing. Hmmm oh and I don't own the boys (why not? I'd treat them well promise!), they belong to someone else who likes to torture them and get them in trouble with the law and split them up *glares at end of the movie*  
  
Rating: PG-13-just a kiss its not that bad. I was planning on sex. Dom stormed off. I'm not going to get in a fight with Dom as he would kick my ass. So no sex. Sorry.  
  
Title: Seeing  
  
Fandom: The Fast and the Furious  
  
Pairing: Dom/Brian  
  
Notes: Stormy wrote a wonderful drabble for me, I wish I could have returned the favor in full but I feel like this isn't as good as it could be. I'll have to do another later to make it up to her. I really don't like the end, I think I could have gotten more oomph in the last line but I lost the point I was making somewhere along the way. *Le sigh*  
  
This is unrelated to the untitled FatF fic I'm writing, which I assure you I'm still working on. ------ No one had ever understood him before. No one could, he wasn't a simple man, regardless of what he had told Mia while trying to win her confidence. He knew it, he accepted it, he learned to live with the endless line of people misreading him, misunderstanding him, not seeing Brian beneath the veneer of O'Conner's pretty boy looks, his past, his job.  
  
To them he was a punk, a white picket fence and family man, a cold ruthless bastard, a slut, a traitor, and any number of other people that Brian had never actually met in the confines of his own mind. Because the real Brian O'Conner was a rough mix of all of those things along with a few others no one had ever seen.  
  
Until Dom.  
  
The same kaleidoscope of false O'Conners that had thrown off so many others before had baffled Dom as well, but that changed. When he had handed over the keys to his orange ten second car the façade had been ripped away. In those few seconds, Dom saw _him_, the real Brian O'Conner; all of him. The parts that he showed everyone as well as the ones gone dusty from being shoved in the cobwebbed corners of his mind in the quest to make a brighter better Brian for the world. And in that split second he thought that Dom liked what he saw before he was stalking away to neon orange freedom, leaving Brian to face the heat for what had happened.  
  
That was why, years later, after the interest had faded, after he had worked his career into a dirty dead end, haunted by hints of things that could have been and never were, he went looking. He found Mia first, a poor college student studying engineering sharing a classy apartment with an equally poor fiancé. Neither of them had the money for the sort of place they lived in, the money had to come from somewhere. Brian laid all bets on big brother.  
  
He had been right and with a little pressure, eyes wild, voice desperate, Mia had given it to him. Her mouth a tight sharp line of displeasure as she scribbled it on a scrap of paper and shoved it into his hand followed by a death threat. Mia's eyes were lit with an inner firey wrath the likes of which Brian had never seen before. He would be extra careful not to hurt Dom, he didn't want to see what this side of Mia would do to him.  
  
And now he was here, sun beating down on him like a molten weight, in front of a dust-drab little adobe house. Dom, shirtless and breathtaking, stood in the doorway staring at him wide-eyed; caught between staying and running.  
  
Brian just stared. Blue eyes following the smooth wet-silk of sweaty skin, covering the hard curves of muscle that Brian's fingers itched to touch. To lick. To rub his entire body against like a cat. Faint trail of hair disappearing into the worn soft band of faded jeans.  
  
Dom took a deep breath and slowly let it out in an irritated sigh, "Brian."  
  
"O'Conner. Brian O'Conner is my real name." He spoke soft, afraid the moment would end if he spoke any louder.  
  
"Better than that Spillner serial killer shit." Dom seemed to come to a decision, relaxing imperceptibly, respect and wariness warring in those dark endless eyes, "Get in here."  
  
He disappeared from the doorway and powerless to resist Bri followed, shutting the door behind him, his skin soaking in the cool darkness of the house. He blinked unable to see in the dim light, eyes slowly adjusting, but not fast enough to see the rough hand striking forward to bury itself in his hair, clenching hard enough to be painful.  
  
Brian yelped as he was dragged forward, a hard mouth bashing against his own, teeth nipping until his mouth parted in a gasp of pain and shock. That was all it took for Dom's dexterous tongue to shove inside claiming him, tasting him. Bri responded seconds too late, Dom pulling away just as Brian was beginning to enjoy it, kiss back. A pathetic whimper of protest slipped past his lips, though he would never admit to making such a noise.  
  
Dom's hand never left his hair, still clenched painfully tight. They stared at one another in the dim living room, panting for breath.  
  
Brian knew what Dom was seeing. He could see Dom too. 


End file.
